


quick announcement

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	quick announcement

quick announcement: i no longer wish i were heather

i am conan instead motherfuckers

checkmate, you maniac


End file.
